Camp PokeSpe!
by Shadow The Flygon Tamer
Summary: Welcome to Camp PokeSpe! The Dex Holders are getting phone calls, and there's a meeting in Azalea Town. Destination: the depths of Ilex Forest? But all can't go as planned for Blue as something else starts to take shape in the mysterious Johto forest...
1. CALL FROM: Blue, Silver, and Emerald!

Camp PokéSpe!

Welcome to Camp PokéSpe! Here, the Dex Holders are going camping in Ilex Forest, since Yellow knows Viridian too well, and Hoenn is so far away.

This story is taking place while the Diamond/Pearl/Platinum arc is going on, so the ages are as follows:

Blue: 19

Red and Green: 18

Yellow: 16

Silver: 15 (nearly 16)

Gold and Crystal: 15

Ruby and Sapphire: 14 (Not completely sure about these two)

Emerald: 13 (Not entirely sure about his age, either)

Disclaimer: I don't own PokéSpe or Pokémon.

Well, let's get started!

_Let the madness begin!_

* * *

><p>…<p>

_**Yellow**_

It was a peaceful morning in Viridian City. Yellow was lying in the grass outside her Uncle's house, her hat on her stomach and ChuChu curled up by her head, heavily considering going over to Viridian Forest for a nice fishing trip, when-

_**RRRRRIIIIINGGG!**_

She jolted up into a sitting position, fumbling with her hat. _What's happening?_

_**RIIIIIIIINNNGGG!**_

Yellow glanced around quickly, wondering where the noise was coming from. ChuChu blinked sleepily, glancing up at the blonde healer.

_**RRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!**_

Yellow quickly turned around and saw her PokéGear lying on the ground a little ways away, next to where she'd put her bag and fishing pole. The screen was lit up, and it said, 'CALL FROM: Blue'. She clicked the accept button.

_Click._ A loud, perky voice came from the other end.

"**YELLOW~! Hi~!** Listen, I need you to meet me and the others in Azalea Town, **pronto**! "

"Azalea Town? But why? What are we going to do there?" She wasn't the most familiar with Johto, and Blue's plans are unpredictable sometimes, so she was suspicious.

"_**OHOHOHO**_! You'll see~! But remember to bring a couple days' worth of stuff!" _Click_.

Now Yellow was extremely suspicious. A couple days' worth of stuff? She probably would do that, anyway, just so she could visit Johto for a bit after visiting with her friends, but why did Blue need to tell her that? And who did she mean when she said, "the others"? All the other Dex Holders, or just the other Kanto Dex Holders? Or maybe… just Red?

Yellow shook her head. Why should she care so much about if Red was going? Sure, he is her best guy friend, and he did help Yellow catch her first Pokémon. But no, the last scenario wouldn't ever happen, since Blue had said, "the other_**s**_." She took a deep breath… and gathered her things. Whatever the case, she wanted to see her friends today, when it was so lovely. Fortunately, since it was about nine o'clock, she could make into Johto and then to Azalea Town by dusk.

"Well, ChuChu, let's go pack and start our way to the falls."

"Chu, Pika!" She cried happily, hoping that they might run into Pika or Pichu.

...

_**Gold**_

"Super Serious Gal, it's rude to point."

"_Then don't point at me_-!"

_**RRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGG! **_Gold's PokéGear read:'CALL FROM: Silver'

"Hey look, Silver is calling." Gold said, looking at his PokéGear while Crystal fought her temper, her arms crossed, and having a strong urge to strangle him.

_**RRRRIIIIINNNNGG! **__Click._

"Hey Silver, ol' buddy! What's up, man?" Gold completely ignored Crystal while he was talking, turning his back to her, to see if it would bother her. He grinned with satisfaction when she seemed to be boiling. _Gee, I need to bother her during work more often. Seeing her spaz out is quite entertaining._

"Go to Azalea Town, and bring a couple days worth of supplies. Tell Crys to do the same."

"I'm right here-"

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell her when I see her. But why are we going there? Did Kurt come out with a new pokéball type, or something?"

"I'm not obliged to tell you that. I was only ordered to tell you to come. Gold, just tell Crystal, and both of you get over here, alright?"

"I'M STILL HERE, AND I HAVE BEEN THE WHOLE CALL!" Crystal exclaimed, calling out to the phone over Gold's shoulder, making his and Silver's ears ring.

"Gotta go, Silver. Super Serious Gal is dealing with her time of the month, and she needs her chocolate." _Click_. Steam came from Crystal.

"You little turd! Go bother someone else's work! You should be lucky that Professor Oak isn't here right now, or he would probably-" But a chunk of chocolate was shoved in her mouth, causing the rest of her speech to be muffled.

"Yep, certainly explains the attitude, Super Serious Gal." He nodded. She spat the chocolate out on the floor. He clapped his hands to his face, "My chocolate! That cost me 400-!"

"_I'm not on my period_!" She picked up a nearby empty pokéball, throwing it at his face. He ducked just in time, but could hear it whizzing dangerously through the air. _Thank God she didn't kick it, or I'd have been screwed!_

"Right, it's next week?" He grinned, "I'll be sure to mark it on my calendar for future reference."

"Stop being a turd, and go away!" She literally kicked him out of Professor Oak's lab, and he landed on his butt.

"Don't damage my handsome a-!" But she slammed the door shut before he could finish. He smiled, considering this a job well done, but then remembered what Silver had said.

Gold whipped out his PokéGear, going to his top contacts, which Crystal was second on the list for. _Click._ He could hear ringing through his PokéGear for a little bit, before he finally heard a vicious, "_What do you want_?" through the other side.

"Don't forget what Silver said! And hey, how about we go toge-?"

"I will go, but I'm _not_ going with you! Now go away so I can get my stuff together!" _Click. _

Gold stared at his PokéGear, and then looked behind him at Oak's Lab. He grinned.

"Damn, whatever's happening, I'm surprised it wasn't my idea!"

...

_**Red**_

Red's mind whirled as he stood at the foot of Mt. Silver. If Pika darted under scizor while using thunderbolt, then the bug type would-

_**RRRRRIIINNNNGGGG!**_ Red looked across the field to his opponent, where the sound was coming from.

"Er, Green, is that your PokéGear?" Red asked his best friend. The spiky haired teen groaned as he pulled out his PokéGear, and became extremely annoyed when his Gear read, 'CALL FROM: Blue'.

"Pesky girl… what does she want at a time like this?" Green mumbled.

"What was that?" Red yelled from across the grassy battling field.

_**RRRRIIIIIINNNNG!**_

"Nothing, just let me take this call. We can continue the battle in a second." _Click._

"**OH GREEEEEN~! How are you**?" Blue's voice echoed around Mt. Silver.

"What the hell do you want? I'm battling Red right now, and you're obnoxiously loud-"

"**Red is there? HIIII, REDDDD! Listen, you two should come meet us at Azalea Town, and bring a couple days' worth of stuff, okay~?**" Red and Pika walked across the battlefield, and coming up to Green and his PokéGear.

"I'm busy. Leave me alone." _Click._

"That wasn't very nice." Red pointed out. Green shot him an annoyed glare.

"…But understandable, I guess…" Red said sheepishly.

_**RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!**_

This time, it was Red's PokéGear that rang. It startled him, and for a few seconds he forgot where he'd put it. Pika sweat-dropped.

"Dammit, if the only reason she got us these bothersome devices was to harass us every single day…" Green narrowed his eyes as Red searched for his PokéGear.

"She never calls me, Green. I don't know what you're talking about." Red blinked with confusion, taking the Gear out from in his pocket.

_**RRRRRIIIIINNGGG! **_"_Pesky Girl…_" Green muttered, "Don't answer it, Re-" _Click._

Green face-palmed.

"Hi, Blue." Said Red.

"_**OHOHOHO!**_ **Hey, Red! Make **_**sure**_** you and Green can come to Azalea! If you don't… well, I'll just have to do something about that, won't I?**" The two boys stiffened. In Blue language, that was a serious threat. And Blue's threats are not something that should be taken lightly.

"**Be sure to come! Oh, and Red- Yellow is coming! You haven't seen her for- what, three months?**" Red rubbed his neck. He _would_ like to see Yellow…

"We have no desire to go." Green said, seizing Red's PokéGear.

"Actually, I would like to see Yellow…" Red admitted.

"_**OHOHO**_**! Then I'll see you two later! Come ASAP~!**" _Click._

"Really? _REALLY_?" Green turned on Red. The Champion shifted uncomfortably underneath his friend's gaze, for he was exuding lots of negative vibes.

"What? Wouldn't you like to see Blue and Yellow, too?"

"Never mind, let's just go so that she doesn't come hunt us down, kidnap us in our sleep, and do God knows what else." Green returned his scizor and let out his charizard. Red smiled, knowing that Green probably did want to see them too, and sent out Aero. Pika climbed up onto his head.

As Aero grasped Red's shoulders, getting ready to fly, he wondered what kind of scheme Blue could possibly be plotting. He shrugged, knowing that she couldn't be planning anything _that_ bad.

…Or could she?

...

_**Sapphire **_

_BAM_! She pinned the feminine boy down to the ground, getting right in his face.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DISAPPEARED? YOU SAID YOU'D KEEP AN EYE ON 'IM!"

"I told you, Sapphire, he went and peed off the side of the boat, so I had to look away, and that's when I saw this beautiful beautifly. Its wings were so magnificent! I can just see it, dancing in a beauty contest!" His eyes sparkled as he thought of the bug Pokémon.

"JUST COZ' YOU SEE A STINKING BEAUTIFLY, RUBY…!" She violently shook Ruby, and his hat began to slide off. He hastily adjusted it as she kept shaking him, hoping that his black hair and scar hadn't been seen.

"Whatever the case, murdering me is going to find him any faster!" Ruby managed to say. Sapphire froze, and Ruby dizzily fell back to the ground with a _thud_ when she let go.

"You're right; we should go find 'im! Aye'll search da kitchen-"

_**RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGG-A- LLIIIINNNNGG! **_'Silver CALLING, Silver CALLING' said Ruby's PokéNav.

"_**OHMAIGOD**_, **WHAT'S HAPPENING**?" Sapphire leaped in the air with surprise.

"It's just my PokéNav, Sapph." Ruby said, annoyed at her ignorance, "Wonder why senior Silver is calling, though…"

"Oh." She said, jumping back down onto the deck from the side railings. People looked on, wide-eyed and open mouthed at the strange duo. Neither of them noticed.

_**RRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG-A-LIIIINNNG! **__Click._

"Senior Silver, do you need something?" Ruby asked.

"**HEY LOSERS, GUESS WHO**?" An annoying little-boy voice answered.

"_WHAT THE HELL, IS THAT EMERALD_?" Sapphire exclaimed, snatching the PokéNav.

"Emerald, _I'm_ making the call, not you. Blue said you just need to wait over at the Pokémon Center. This is _MY_ job." Silver's voice said in the background. Sapphire and Ruby could just picture their senior staring down menacingly at the short Dex Holder.

"_Aww_, but _I_ wanna tell them!" He whined.

"Tell us what? Maybe where you went off to…?" Ruby asked.

"No, _how_ I'm in Azalea Town right now." He snickered.

"Wait a second, 'ow did you git in Azalea so fast? We ain't even in Olivine yet!" said Sapphire.

"I thought Silver mentioned that Blue is part of this…?" Emerald asked.

There was a silence.

"…But _why_ are you there?" Ruby continued the conversation.

"Just come meet us here in Azalea, alright?" Silver said, tremendously agitated. Dealing with these brats after already calling _Gold_? Too much for Silver in one day... _Click._

"I guess it explains why Emerald wanted us to go to Johto with him…" Ruby said, scratching his head. Sapphire growled.

_Grrr… when aye see that little squirt again, aye'll…!_

_**BLLOOOOOOOOOOOOLOOOOMPPP! **_

"_WE'VE REACHED OLIVINE CITY. HAVE A NICE DAY!"_

"Looks like we've made it! Let's get a move on- do you have Pilo with you?" Ruby turned to his companion, but she'd already let the flying grass type out of its pokéball and was on its back, in the air.

"Ya comin'?" Sapphire asked, holding out her hand. As soon as Ruby took it, Pilo took off, and the boy was swung onto the tropius' back, screaming.

...

_**Silver**_

"_Ohohoho_! This was a wonderful idea, Emerald!" said Blue, sitting back in her cushion in the Pokémon Center.

"Well, I wanted to get to know my seniors, plus I wanted an excuse to see Miss Crys again…" He explained, sitting across from her. Silver sat on a cushion near Blue, not wanting to be too close to the demonic child, and looked on quietly.

"Everyone will get here by tonight, so we should go get the tents ready. Did you find a good location for our camp?" Blue turned to Silver.

"Yes, Blue. It's deep in the forest, far away from Goldenrod and Azalea." He replied.

"Goodie~! This'll be so much fun!"

"For us." Emerald smirked.

Silver watched as the two mischievous people laughed evilly, and sweat-dropped.

_What have I gotten myself into…? _He thought, as the other two high-fived epically across the glass table.

* * *

><p>So, how'd I do? Shadow loves her comedy~! If you didn't laugh, I'm sorry. I'll try harder.<p>

But yeah, I'm going to run with this, despite-

Lunar: Shadow, why aren't we going to be in this story?

Solar: Yeah, I wanna go camping!

Uh… well… you guys aren't exactly done in your story, and this camping thing is occurring when you are in Ignatius-

Solar: WHAT? This blows!

Lunar: Yes, this is quite depressing. I want to meet Chrystal and see what it's like to work for Professor Oak.

Solar: And I could totally beat Red or Green in a battle!

You only have a torchic, smart one.

Solar: IS THAT A CHALLENGE?

…Thanks for reading! More to come!


	2. Don't let the BLUEs get you down!

I know what you're thinking- _Holy crap, this girl is annoying. _Or, _What the heck? Is she an amateur, or what_? Or even, _Where does she think she's going with this…?_

Yes to all of the above! Or maybe you just think _it's obnoxious, yet funny, I guess._ I'm good with that…

Sorry if my first chapter was too short, I'll try having longer chapters!

Disclaimer: I dun own Pokémon or the amazing characters from the manga.

Note: I'm not aiming for any shippings yet, people. Please don't get your hopes up too soon. It will come in laaaatterrr. I just need to lovingly torture some of my all-time favorite characters first. (And about spelling Crystal's name- sorry! I fixed it!)

So yeah, neeext chapta! At the beginning, this focuses on Silver, and his reasons for why he hates people.

Don't worry Silver, I hate people too. _You aren't alone-_

Silver: You're almost as bad as Gold.

Oh, watch your remarks, Silver~!

Silver: Damn it, this is not good, I can tell…

BWAHAHA! Then, the story will go on to why Green is so short-tempered during Camp PokéSpe.

Green: Kids, I have seen some real shit this past month.

Don't worry, we shall cover it magnificently with a flashback!

_MADNESS, CONTINUE! *POOF!*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silver<strong>_

Back to where we left off, but several hours later…

"_**OHOHOHOHOHO**_! It's almost time for some people to start arriving~! Quick, Emerald, update me on their whereabouts." Blue, legs crossed importantly, ordered from her cushion. Her white hat was tipped stylishly to the side.

"Well, your tracking system says that the five dots to the east met up near New Bark Town ten minutes ago are flying over Cherrygrove, while the two dots to the west are circling each other south of Goldenrod. I'm guessing that Red, Green, Gold, Crys, and Yellow met up while Ruby and Sapphire are fighting to the death." The kid smirked. He was holding what seemed some kind of GPS, only… it was illegal looking. Wait; was it illegal to put tracking chips deep inside your friends' ears while they slept…? It seemed normal enough to Blue and Emerald. Silver, on the other hand, just stayed content with standing nearby, watching through the translucent blue door, not seeming to have an opinion on the matter, and doing whatever Blue told him. As he thought of all of this, he stiffened.

_I've seen this kind of scenario before…_ Silver thought to himself, looking over at Blue and Emerald as they conversed.

"Wonderful~! Since it's almost six o'clock, that'll mean that they're getting here earlier than we planned."

_It's very familiar… is it Desperate House Wives? No, Gold only made me watch that once… Last time I accept a challenge in billiards from that bastard…He carries a freaking cue around, for God's sake…_

"Senior Blue, should we send Silver to the campsite now?"

_It's some kind of cliché scenario, I know that…_

"_Ohohoho_! Not yet, let's wait until the group of five gets here. Then we can send him while we wait for Ruby and Sapphire."

_Let's see, Blue is the evil mastermind…_

"Yes ma'am!" Emerald turned back to the little screen that showed different colored dots. The dark red and dark blue dots were still circling, "Heeheehee!"

_Emerald has to be the right-hand man, or something like that… Possibly an imp, or some deformed, demonic creature..._

Blue pulled out her notepad, and scribbled something down.

_But then what am I...?_

"Silver!" Blue snapped, realizing something. She stashed her notepad, "Go get me something to drink, please~."

_The butler, of course. _Silver sighed, but did as he was told, since Blue was like a big sister to him, and she was the only person he can truly tolerate.

Silver walked over to the other corner of the Pokémon Center, his hands stuffed in his pockets, to the vending machines. He pulled out some coins. Looking at the selections, he decided to buy the lemonade, since it was Blue's favorite. _Clink!_

Silver reached his arm into the machine, trying to find the lemonade can.

"_**THEY'RE HERE, CRYS IS HERE**_!" _Thud. _Silver lost his balance, knocking his head into the vending machine.

"Damned child… I'll be the death of you…" He muttered, finally finding the can and retrieving it. As he stood up, rubbing his head, someone at a nearby PC system called out.

"Hey, Alfred!"

Silver blinked, curiously turning to see what the hell was going on, when he noticed that some bug catcher at the PC system was yelling at him. He narrowed his eyes, letting out a deep, annoyed breath. Being sleep deprived, his patience was quite thin.

"You talking to me?" _This batty kid did not pick the right day to bother me._

"Yes I am, Alfred! Can you help me over here? This stupid system is malfunctioning."

"_You're_ gonna malfunction when I'm done with you…" Silver muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" The kid's wide, innocent eyes blinked from underneath his straw hat. Silver's fury and common sense were battling it out.

"_Beating up small children will send you to the bad place…_" Said Silver's conscience, jumping in to the fray.

_To hell with the bad place!_ Silver responded, on the edge of snapping.

"_The bad place_ is _hell, retard_."

"Stop doing common sense's job, you damned conscience-"

"Alfred, who're you talking to? Hurry up and help me!" The bug catcher commanded. Silver noticed that the annoying kid wore a dorky black and gray cape, when he took a closer look.

"Why do you keep calling me Alfred?"

"You seem like an Alfred. You waited on those two people, and got the pretty girl a drink. By the way, my name's Bruce."

_What a load of crap. Is this the best allusion she could come up with? I thought we were in the Pokémon World? This kid is a creeper. _Silver thoughts swam through his head as he indignantly stomped over to the bug catcher, the most annoying trainer type (with youngsters at a close second), and turned on the PC.

Instantly, a loud, annoying song came on, with the repetitive lyrics of, "nyan", and a cat with a pastry body that zooms through space while pooping a rainbow appeared.

_Oh God, what the hell is that?_ Silver thought through the loud music. Everyone in the Pokémon Center, which Silver just now noticed didn't contain Blue and Emerald anymore, was covering their ears.

"_Make it stop!_" Someone screeched.

Silver hurriedly clicked the escape button on the PC, and the blaring music came to an abrupt halt. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess the volume setting _was_ responding to my clicks…" The kid called Bruce chuckled awkwardly.

"What the crap? You were watching that on purpose…? Never mind, I don't care." Silver said, not enjoying his awful month in the least. They even ditched him…!

"Okay, bye guy with the girly hair!" Bruce shouted.

Silver froze. He could feel the cold metallic side of the yellow lemonade can and the condensation on the side of it as he took a deep breath… and walked away. It wasn't worth it. Everything's fine. He'll just go outside and meet up with Blue-

He opened the door to see Gold standing there, a wide smile on his face.

"Oh Siiiiiilllllveeeerrrrrr~! We've been waiting!" He sang, putting his arm around Silver's shoulder, heartily laughing.

Silver's eye twitched.

...

_**Green**_

"What was with that dark, sullen look? I thought that he doesn't have the capability to show emotions." Gold asked after Blue had whispered something to Silver after taking a can from him, and sending the red haired Dex Holder grumbling as he made his way over to Ilex Forest.

"Beats me." Red shrugged, watching Pika and ChuChu play with Pichu. The pikachus were trying to play a peek-a-boo game, but Pichu had just pulled out some cards instead.

"Has he been having a bad day?" Yellow asked Blue. The older Kanto girl thought for a second, and her face fell.

"Maybe I _have_ been a little snappy with him lately… And then I even gave him that mission he wasn't too fond of…" She mumbled to herself, just barely audible enough for Yellow to hear.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" the healer suggested.

"Hold it- first, explain to us why we had to come here." Green interrupted. Blue perked up.

"You'll see when Ruby and Sapphire get here~!" She winked. Green growled, and Gold blinked in surprise.

"Wow, senior Green has been showing more emotion, too. Silver and Green are supposed to be the ones without souls, right? What happened to you?" Gold asked, leaning on his infamous billiard cue with a mischievous grin. Green narrowed his eyes, glaring darkly at the 15-year-old.

"Kid, I have seen some real shit."

**FLASHBACK, **_**FLASHBACK**_**, FLASHBACK, **_**FLASHBACK**_**, FLASHBACK, **_**FLASHBACK**_**, FLASHBACK…**

It was at the beginning of last month, on a Saturday. For once, Green was actually at his gym, when…

"_**OOOOHHHHHH GREEEEEEEEEEEEEN~!**_" _She_ burst through his gym doors, with Silver close behind. The emotionally challenged teen had a serious look on his face, as usual, while his 'big sister' was over the top with energy.

"What do you want, Blue..." Said Green, reading the Kanto newspaper.

"_OHOHOHO_, I have presents for you and Red! Come see! You get yours first~!" The strange 19-year-old twirled over to Green. _Smack!_ A green and black device flew hard at his face, knocking him over.

"Pesky girl…" He muttered, rubbing his face while looking at the thrown object. Silver shot a signature glare.

"It's a PokéGear! Now we can all call each other whenever~!" She exclaimed.

"I can tell what it is, but I have a gym phone, thanks. Doesn't Red already have one, though?"

"But this way, I can call you, or Red can, or anyone else can- whenever! Concerning Red's PokéGear, however, he never got his old one fixed. Besides, this way he gets the newest version!"

Green rolled his eyes, "What'd you do, steal these? They don't come out for another month." He said, looking at the high-tech Gear.

"Ha! Me, steal? How absurd! I have close connections with Silph CO., thank you."

"Meaning you used Ditty to disguise yourself and snatch some 'free' copies? Look, just don't bother me with this unless it's an emergency. Now get out so I can do my job- I have a challenger coming here later." He said, shooing the two out.

As the doors closed behind the visitors, Green couldn't help thinking to himself as he stared at his new PokéGear, _Why do I have a bad feeling about this…?_

Week 1, Day 1

_**RRRRIIIIIINNNNG! **_

Green glanced around. He was riding on his charizard when he heard a strange ringing noise. _What could that possibly be…? Oh wait- yesterday…_ The Viridian Gym leader reached into his pocket, pulling out the newest version of the PokéGear. It read, 'CALL FROM: Blue'.

_**RRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGG! **__Click._

"**Hi, Green~!** What are you doing?" Blue's voice came from the Gear.

"I'm going to train." He replied calmly, "What do you want?"

"Well, I had this brilliant idea! I can't believe I hadn't done this before- I should pair people up! It'll be a good use for my meddling skills. I'm going to start with Yellow. Say, do you know what Red thinks of her…?"

"That moron is clueless with that kind of thing. He doesn't even know the answer himself, I bet."

"Do _you_ know? That's what I'm asking."

Green sighed.

"He talks about her more than other people." He stated.

"GOOD ENOUGH. I'll start there~! Thanks, Green!" _Click._

"I pity Red now." Said Green, shaking his head.

Week 1, Day 2

_**RRRRIIIIINNNNGG!**_'CALL FROM: Blue' _Click._

"What is it now, Blue?" Green said as he put down a fork with pasta pierced through it.

"HI, GREEN~! Can you tell me the best way to get through to Red? He doesn't get it." Green could hear the sound of her voice echoing, like she was in a cave of some sort.

"Hold on, he doesn't get what?"

"That he likes Yellow! After talking to him about it, it's sooo obvious."

"Stop bothering me with your petty gossip, or whatever you call it."

"Just tell me, pleeeeaaaseee?"

"No." _Click._

Week 1, Day 3

_**RRRRIIIIIIINNN-**__Click._

"What." Green said lackadaisically. He was filling out paperwork for the Pokémon League.

"C'mon, you can tell me~! How do I break him?"

"I'm not telling you how to kill Red."

"NO! How to make him see sense!"

_Click._

Week 1, Day 4

_**RRRRRRII**__- Click._

_"Yes?"_

"Hi, Green~! As I was saying, can you please tell me how to get through to this hopelessly clueless person?"

"Pesky girl, just leave me alone about this!"

"Tell me and I'll never mention it again!"

"Fine! He responds well to pictures."

"SERIOU-!"

_Click._

Week 1, Day 5

_**RRRR-**__Click._

"Greeeeen~?"

"Speaking." He put down his groceries on the counter of the local Viridian Pokémart. The cashier began scanning his items. _Boop._

"It's working! I he got all weird after I showed him a picture of Yellow wearing a pretty dress. He MUST be realizing it!" _Boop._

"..." _How does she get a hold of stuff like that…? Boop._

"Green? You still there? " _Boop._

"That'll be 1,250 Poké, mister. Cash or credit?"

"Yes, Blue."

"I don't think he's ever been given the 'birds and the bees' talk. Could you maybe-?"

_Click._

Week 1, Day 6

_**R-**__ Click._

"_What? _I'm training!"

"GREEN~! I've made a discovery! Yellow likes Red! Now, if they would just realize their feelings, they could go out and I can help Silver with the mission I gave him!"

"Which is…?" He raised his eyebrow.

"He's keeping tabs on Gold's flirting, so I can figure out whom to pair him with!"

"Let me guess- you're making Silver stalk Gold and jot down who he flirts with and how often he does so?"

"OHOHO, I wouldn't call it _stalking_, but yeah, you've hit the bull's-eye!"

"Doesn't Silver hate Gold? You're putting him through a living hell, making him follow that guy everywhere 24/7. I wouldn't be surprised if he went insane."

"22/7, to be exact, and it's just for one month-"

_Click._

Week 1, Day 7

_**RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG! **_'CALL FROM: Blue'

_I'm NOT answering it. _Green said to himself. The pesky woman was going too far. This was the seventh day in a row he'd had to deal with this shit. She has interrupted his business for far too long- he was _not_ picking up his Gear.

_**RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!**_

He breathed, and continued to eat his breakfast. If he kept ignoring it, everything would be fine…

_**RRRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGG!**_

Just a couple more rings, and he'd be home free…

_**RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!**_

Why hadn't he just ignored it all those other times?

_**RRRRIIIINNNNGGG!**_

Because he knew for a fact this time that she hadn't anything important to tell him. Six times out of six, her calls were not emergencies. Why should this time be any different…?

_**RRRRIIIINNNGG! **__Beep!_

He walked away from his PokéGear to clean his dishes, and message played while his sink ran, blocking him from hearing it.

"Hey, Green~! Listen, next week I'm going to bring you on my missions since Silver is busy, okay? Since you didn't answer, you probably don't mind. Get up early tomorrow!"

_Beep._

Week 2, Day 1

The next morning, Green woke up to a different kind of alarm.

_**RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!**_

He rolled his head to the side to look at his clock… _3:47_? What could be bothering him so early…?

Looking down at the floor now, he saw that his PokéGear had lit up, and read: 'CALL FROM: Blue'.

"What the hell could she want so early in the morning…?" He moaned, angrily getting out of bed and picking up his Gear. He instantly regretted it.

"**GOOOOD MORNING, GREEEN~! COULD YOU COME TO PEWTER CITY? I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK OF YOU~! Put your shit on and come outside!**"

His ears rang, and he narrowed his eyes. Did she say shirt, or shit...?

"Go away or I'll call Officer Jenny." He said, peeking out his window to see if she was looking in from outside. Sure enough, she was standing right outside his window, dressed in all black, with a ski mask on.

"**But this is an **_**emergency**_**!**" She said, holding a crowbar above her head, knowing the right words to say to get him to come.

Green face-palmed, and cursed strongly under his breath as he threw on a shirt. Locking his door, he met her outside his house.

"_This better be important…_" He growled.

"C'mon, time is ticking~!"

"There's something wrong with you. Why are going to Pewter City…?"

"I want to borrow the new exhibit's precious gem, the pink diamond!"

_Why am I thinking of panthers? _"Look, I don't want to go to jail, so I'm calling the fuzz before-" _WHAM_!

Blue hit him in the back of the head with her crowbar.

...

Week 2, Day 2

Green jolted awake, breathing heavily. He was back on his couch in Viridian, and he had a massive headache.

_**RRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!**_ 'CALL FROM: Blue'

His green and black PokéGear was ringing on the nearby coffee table. He didn't hesitate to pick it up. _Click._

"What the hell happened? I don't remember anything since you hit me with that crowbar!"

"Shush, we have another job to do- I hope you like game corners~!"

"I'm not going."

"Who said anything about options?"

There was a noise behind Green's couch, and he whipped around to see Blue's wigglytuff standing over him. _You've gotta be kidding me…_ He thought as he slowly lost conscience to the sound of the giant pink Pokémon's song.

...

"Ugh…" Green opened his eyes. It was nighttime, but all around him bright lights flashed and he could hear the loud noises of machines and people. He looked around.

"Don't tell me…" his head feeling heavy and his headache threatening to turn into a migraine, he realized that he was in the Goldenrod Game Corner.

Green hates game corners.

"Alright, folks, step right up and see the amazing Gold hit this incredibly complicated shot!" An annoyingly familiar voice sounded from a nearby pool table.

"Oh, God…" But before he could walk over to see what Gold was doing, an arm from out of nowhere grabbed him and pulled him into the shadows. Green recognized Blue and Silver's faces.

"Shh~! We've helping Silver with his mission today." Blue whispered, winking. Silver was looking over at Gold, writing something down on a notepad. Green looked over his shoulder at his writing.

"_The bastard flirts with girls even while playing billiards. He is awful at it, however, and fails every single time._"

Green raised an eyebrow. Clearly, Silver wasn't taking the whole 'stalking Gold' thing well. _Why does he listen to that Pesky Woman…?_

"As you can see, he's totally awful at flirting. He hits on any pretty girl he sees. Although, when he flirts with Crystal, he's different… Instead of 'complimenting', he uses the annoyance approach. Although both ways are annoying, the latter is on _purpose_! Of course, _she_ doesn't take it as flirting." Blue informed him, using Ditty as binoculars.

"Is this really necessary?" Green said, running his fingers through his messy, spiky brown hair.

"Ohohoho~! Why, of course it is! Here," She rummaged through her yellow bag, Green catching a glance of something that was pink and shiny, and she pulled out some photographs. Nearly all of them were of Crystal hitting Gold. On the head, the stomach, the shin, the foot, and even-

"That one looks painful," Green commented, seeing a picture of Crystal's leg extended, and Gold hunched down on the floor, pain written all over his face. "But where the hell did you get these?"

"Silver took them all! Aren't they great? He didn't really get any shots of them when Gold wasn't being hurt, but these still work."

"I have my reasons." Silver muttered as he continued to write down insulting things about Gold's tactics. Green noticed that the red-haired boy looked sleep deprived, and that he was also very jittery.

"Ha, that shot was nothing!" Gold exclaimed. Green turned to Blue.

"Can I go home now?"

"No, we haven't even been able to tail him on his way home yet! That's the fun part!"

"Blue, be a normal teenage girl for once and do something normal, like having a sleep over, or going to the mall."

"Silly Green, none of us Dex Holders are normal~! Now, help me while I take some pictures of him playing billiards without his permission."  
>"This'll be a long night…"<p>

Week 2, Day 3

At 1:35 a.m., if you watched the outside of the Goldenrod Casino, you would see an overconfident teenage boy exiting, with a perky teenage girl, a sleep deprived (and jittery) teenage boy, and an extremely pissed off Viridian gym leader tailing him.

They followed him silently as he made his way south of Goldenrod, where he disappeared into the Pokémon Day Care.

"YOU DARE COME HERE SO LATE?" They heard an old woman cry, "YOU BETTER SCRUB MY BATHROOMS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SLEEP OUTSIDE, SONNY!"

Jotting something down on her notebook, Blue yawned.

"Time to go back. Silver, good luck with the rest of your mission!" She ruffled Silver's hair, and then released an abra.

"Let's go, Green!" She picked up the abra.

"Finally…" Green placed his hand on the abra's arm, and they teleported to Viridian, leaving Silver alone to listen as the old Day Care Woman ordered Gold around in the early hours of the morning.

Week 2, Day 4

Green had slept all day yesterday, and had taken four different pills for the strong pain he'd felt in his head. Finally, when it was well in the afternoon…

_**RRRRIIIINNG!**_'CALL FROM: Blue'

"_Dear God, really…? This is ridiculous!_"

_**RRRRIIIIIINNNNGG!**_

He checked the time. It was only five o'clock, p.m. The Dex Holder's mind began to spin.

_**RRRRRRIIIINNNGG!**_

_Anywhere but staying here!_

Looking in his pantry, he grabbed a grocery bag. He shoved some clothes and his toothbrush in it hurriedly, and locked his house up, The Gear still ringing inside. Not wanting to be easily noticeable, he sprinted through route 1 instead of flying on charizard.

...

He rushed through the grasses, too beastly fast for the wild Pokémon, he entered his beloved hometown of Pallet. Quiet and quickly as possible, he arrived at the desired door and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"It's me…" Green said, out of breath.

"Ah, Green!" There was a click, and the door opened, "Good to see you!"

"Good to see you too, Gramps…" Green slipped into Professor Oak's Lab, ducking behind a large machine.

"What on Earth…?" The Professor closed the door, walking over to his oddly skittish grandson.

"What happened to you?"

"Blue…"

"My God, did she torture you?"

"Good as…"

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG!**_

"AH!" Green jumped up onto his feet, eyes wildly searching the lab. Professor Oak sweat-dropped.

"Oh Greeeeeen~!" Came a voice from out of nowhere. It echoed sinisterly in the walls of the lab.

"_Where is she_?"

"Oh dear… uh, …"

"I need your help with another mission, come on out~!"

Oak could see that Green was on the verge of being broken. "_He's not even married yet…!_" The old man muttered.

He watched as Green's face slowly turned from the look of fear to one of determination.

He stepped forward, preparing to face his fate.

"Er, Green, in many situations, the course of action you are thinking of doing would work, but this is one of those times when you need to run away. Ralts!" The Professor called. A small white-and-green Pokémon teleported in front of him.

"Rul?"

"Take him to Mt. Silver, and bring him to Red, please."

"Ral!" The little ralts raised its arms into the air, teleporting Green and his stuff (including the PokéGear that Oak thought Green would really hate to lose) far away from Oak's lab.

...

And Mt. Silver is where Green stayed, accompanied by Red, until the day Blue called for them to meet in Azalea Town.

...

_**~Back to the Present~**_

_**Crystal**_

Green suppressed a shudder as he thought about the events of the past month.

"Alright, don't tell me. That's fine." Gold said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, all that's left is to wait for Ruby and Sapphire. Then we can find out what you wanted us here for, right?" Crystal asked.

"That's right, Miss Crys!" Emerald replied eagerly. Suddenly, a loud voice sounded from behind them.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU LITTLE SQUIRT! GIT OVER HERE SO THAT I CAN TEACH YER A LESSON ABOUT RUNNING OFF!" Everyone turned around in time to see Sapphire and Ruby on a tropius, and Sapphire flicking Emerald off with her middle finger.

"YOU WISH~!" Emerald shot back, shaking his butt at her. Sapphire snarled.

"_YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT_! **HI-_YAAHHHH_**!" Sapphire leaped off of the tropius, flying at the midget at full force. He dodged nimbly out of the way, and the bullet of a girl kept going- and her foot made direct contact with Gold's stomach. A snicker escaped Crystal's lips.

"_DOHHH_!" The Johto Dex Holder fell to the ground, writhing in pain as Sapphire chased Emerald around him.

"Wild Girl, what the hell do you eat? Ah-hah-how…" Gold groaned.

She couldn't help herself, it was too good. Crystal, the one Gold always called 'Super Serious', burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard, in fact, that she was rolling on the floor laughing.

Ruby dismounted from Pilo, and joined Red and Yellow as they watched Green trying to avoid Blue ("Why did you run away two weeks ago, Green~?" "Dammit, get away from me!"), Sapphire chasing Emerald like cat and mouse ("_Nyaaan_!" "Squee-hee-hee!"), and both Crystal and Gold rolling on the ground, laughing and crying.

They all sweat-dropped, and Ruby spoke the minds of all three.

"What a way to start off a reunion…"

* * *

><p>BAM! Sham-wow!<p>

Here it is! Sorry that it was mostly a flashback. I had to elaborate on one of the things mentioned in last chapter (Green getting harassed by Blue for a month), and then I also wanted to explain Silver's attitude while I was at it.

Hopefully, next chapter will be out within a week, so watch out for it! The Dex Holders will finally get to the campsite- and what else should happen besides wild Pokemon attacks, strange camping games, and major craziness? Find out when chapter 3 is posted!

Thanks for the reviews, too! Such a quick response… Shadow is happy! Even a couple of her favorite authors commented! YAY!

...Look, Shadow's talking in third person again.

Thanks for reading!


	3. So, THIS is Camping?

Sup, peeps! I'm so thrilled that you guys are enjoying my strange writing!

In an effort to refrain from boring the crap out of you, I'm cutting the intro short this time.

Disclaimer: Really, I don't own these peeps or the franchise. Why else would I be posting on this site…?

Well, here it is- the next chapter of Camp PokéSpe! (So sorry for such a late update! T_T)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Crystal<strong>_

"So, Blue, care to tell us why we needed to come so badly?" Crystal asked after she'd finally calmed down, despite her cheeks being quite sore. She wasn't too sure if she should be procrastinating this long by being here with all the Sinnoh documents that needed to be filled out back at the lab, but Professor Oak had insisted for her to go, rambling on about how she works too hard and needed a break. Although, she _did_ remember him mentioning something about Blue being extremely unpredictable nowadays… She snapped out of her thoughts when Blue responded to her cheerfully.

"Why, we're going on a camping trip, of course! It was Emerald's idea~!" Blue winked. Green stiffened.

"No. Just… no. I'm going back to Viridian, and I'm going to look into getting a restraining order." Green started walking off, but Gold reached out, grabbing his arm and keeping him from leaving.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, senior Green! Where do you think you're going? We've got a camping trip to go on!" Gold smirked, but his expression quickly changed to one of surprise as he got a very dark glare from Green. The senior Dex Holder tore his arm away from his junior, and the latter blinked in shock.

"Make that _two_ restraining orders." Ruby corrected, with Yellow standing between him and Sapphire as a sort of peacekeeper. The Healer glanced at the Hoenn pair apprehensively, but Crystal let out a loud snort. Gold slowly turned around, eyes narrowed suspiciously, and his mouth curved into an evil grin.

"Did I just hear Super Serious Gal having some humanity?" The boy leaned toward Crystal on his billiard cue, "You've been quite out of character lately. Has my hotness sparked something in your boring old- _oof_!" An extremely annoyed Crystal's foot abruptly flew upwards, hitting Gold square in nuts. He dropped to the ground fast as a combusken's kick. The big-mouthed Dex Holder let out a silent scream.

"Er, Miss Crys?" Emerald asked his idol, shoving Gold about five feet away harshly with his foot ("_AH-HAH-HOWWW_!"), "Can we please stop hurting the bastard until after we're at the campsite?"

"Dammit, why do you people hate me so…?" Gold mumbled, rocking himself as to try to numb his pain. His eyes had welled up with tears.

"Okay everybody, let's go so we don't have Silver waiting too long. I feel bad enough sending him out by himself so much." Blue pulled out her tracking system, watching a little silver dot travel into the depths of Ilex Forest.

"Get me some ice and I'll go wherever you say…" Gold grumbled. He rolled over on the ground, bumping into ChuChu. Pika's cheeks lit up with electricity, and the yellow mouse gave a glare quite similar to Green's, yet somehow much more threatening.

"_Piiiikaaa_…."

"Ah, shit-!"

…

[Author side note: I'M SO SORRY, GOLD! T.T]

…

In a matter of time, Blue had finally gotten them all to start their trek through Ilex Forest, somehow 'convincing' Green to go with them as well. They were quiet for a while, but of course, Gold had to break the silence.

"Been a while since we've been in here, huh, Super Serious Gal? You too, seniors." The golden-eyed boy twirled his cue as they made their way underneath the vibrant green trees.

Crystal silently noted how strange it was to see the place so… peaceful. As she watched several ledyba fly past, she gave a small smile.

"Yeah, it has- I remember our adventure well. Although, I also remember something else happening here, after the battle was won, but I don't quite remember what it was…" Red said, scratching his head. Yellow tripped, and Blue broke into a grin.

"Ah, yes! You got a call from Misty, and then Gold helped you escape before you could choose~." The meddlesome girl laughed.

"Pesky woman…" Green said from where he was tied up against the back of Blasty's shell, paralyzed (from the effects of a mysterious powder found in Blue's bag), while the large turtle Pokémon walked slowly behind the others. Blasty popped his cannons out when he heard Green's comment. The blastoise let out a low growl, and Green sweat dropped.

" Choose what?" Red asked, confused. Crystal face-palmed. Even she could remember what, and she wasn't a contributor to the event back then! Gold raised his eyebrows at Red, unable to believe it, either.

"N-nothing, Blue was saying nothing!" Yellow assured, blushing. She jumped as Sapphire whooshed past her, jumping from tree to tree, with Emerald running competitively below her. Crystal blinked, surprised at both their speeds.

"Sapphire, Emerald, slow down! You don't even know where we're going!" Ruby called, trying to catch up using his high-tech running shoes from Devon CO., making him a blur.

"It's not nothing if you're blushing." Blue grinned as she put them back on subject, and began rummaging through her yellow bag, retrieving a photo that Crystal couldn't see from her position. But Red seemed to recognize it, for his face turned a deeper scarlet than Yellow's did. He averted his eyes away, pretending to turn his attention to Pika and ChuChu, who just so happened to be nuzzling at the moment. It didn't make things any better for him.

"What is that, Blue?" Crystal asked, overcome with curiosity at what could make the Champion so… weak. Blue waggled her finger at her, folding the picture away.

"Tsk tsk, Crys. It's classified." Blue laughed, but just then Pichu took a flying leap and snatched the photo out of the Evolver's hand, bounced around, and then gave it to a smirking Gold.

"Good work, Pichu. Now, let's see what senior Red turned red about…" The boy flipped open the folded photo. Crystal watched as his eyes slowly widened.

"Gold, what is-?"

"Like Blue said, Super Serious Gal," Gold interrupted, folding the picture into a plane and throwing it to Blue, "it's none of your business." The 19-year-old caught it easily, and stashed it away.

"I highly doubt that." Crystal narrowed her eyes.

"By the way, can you get one like that for me? Not the same person as Red, though. Could it be…?" The Breeder looked hopefully at Blue, and the girl understood him at once.

Blue threw her head back and laughed. "Ohohoho~! So it is _her_? My suspicions were correct!" Gold blushed at this, to their surprise.

Yellow, Red, and Crystal were now all confused, and Blasty was threatening Green to fall backwards.

"Please, can someone tell me what's going on?" Red exclaimed.

"_We've found it, we've found it!_"

"_Look, even Silver is here!_"

They all turned to look, and Blasty fell backwards, hitting Green into a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Yellow<strong>

"Ah, uh, l-let's get going then." Yellow laughed nervously, and, avoiding eye contact, began to pick up the pace, disappearing through the trees. She kept going, not wanting to continue their uncomfortable conversation that made little sense to her.

Yellow came to an abrupt halt as she came to the side of a massive gorge. Steadying her balance, she looked wide-eyed down into rapid waters forty feet below from where she stood. This was definitely not Viridian Forest. Her hand instinctively reached for Freesk's pokéball, and she released the butterfree. Freesk let out a happy cry, and flew around to Yellow's shoulders. When the Healer was sure that Freesk had a good grip, she took a flying jump, and leaped clear over the gorge.

Landing lightly on her feet, the small Dex holder looked behind her, Freesk's wings making her look like a sort of fairy in the darkness, and watched as her companions reached the edge. She let out a small giggle as she saw Gold nearly fall over, but to be saved by Crystal's xatu, followed by a scolding. Without realizing it, someone sneaked up behind her as she watched the two of her juniors.

"You're fast today!" Red laughed. Yellow jumped, and mistaking it for wanting to fly, Freesk flew her up into the air.

Blushing, she looked down to see Red, Aero, Pika, and ChuChu gazing up at her, and she immediately felt grateful that she was in the air so they couldn't see her face- not that the growing darkness would permit it.

"I'm sorry; did I surprise you, Yellow? I was trying to catch up to you, since I didn't want you to go alone. I mean, after all, we've never been this far into Ilex Forest before, and it's basically nighttime. There might be more than just that gorge around here, too." Red called from the ground, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Aero grasped his shoulders, and he gave a slight motion with his hand. The prehistoric Pokémon let out a loud screech that rang in Yellow's ears, and the 18 year old shot into the air. Aero got him at eye level with Yellow.

"You know, I don't know why we didn't just fly there in the first place. I say we should just stay in the air for the rest of the way to the campsite! What do you say?" Red smiled at the straw hat girl.

"I'll get Pika and ChuChu." Yellow said. She flew down in one swift motion and scooped the two pikachus up, both eagerly jumping into her arms, before flying back to meet Red.

"Pii, pika!" Pika exclaimed.

"Chuchuchu!" ChuChu agreed, tipping her head to side. They both held onto Yellow's arms happily.

"Haha, looks like they want to fly, too! C'mon, let's go- I think I see Gold and Crys getting ahead of us." As Red took off, Pika jumping onto his shoulders.

"_OH GREEENIEE~~! How did you get out of my special paralyzing powder so fast~_?"

"_DAMMIT WOMAN, WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?_!"

Red and Yellow watched as Green and Blue ran beneath them on the forest floor, Green going at a fast pace, with Blue skipping behind happily. Both airborne Dex Holders sweat-dropped.

"Uh… let's get going." Yellow suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea…"

…

When they arrived at the camp, Yellow was amazed. Two large yellow tents and one small red tent were laid out before them, and Pokémon and people alike buzzed around the campsite. Some were by the small stream nearby the red tent, several were walking around the clearing, and others were moving in and out of the large tents.

Yellow saw Silver and his sneasel drop stacks of wood onto the campfire in the center of camp, feeding the hungry, flickering flames. He seemed to be a bit calmer now. But then again, the red-head wasn't the best at showing emotions…

_So this is what Blue considers camping to be? Interesting…_ Yellow turned to Red to see what he had decided to do, and saw that he was releasing his Pokémon from their pokéballs. Lax, Poli, Vee, and Saur appeared- Yellow understood why Blue had the campsite spread out in a large clearing now- and they all four dispersed to different sections of the camp, going to visit with other Pokémon or to sit by themselves, Aero joining them. She gave a moment's thought of how sad it is that some can't be let out, like Sapphire's Walo.

Yellow took the pokéballs from her belt and followed suit, releasing Dodosk, Ratty, Omask, and Golosk. Just as they left, Freesk joining them, a voice sounded from across the camp.

"Senior Red, Senior Yellow! What took you so long? I thought you both had gone ahead of us…?" Gold asked, emerging from the red tent eating a Hoenn lava cookie and spotting them immediately. He walked over to them; Aitaro perched on his right shoulder and Pichu on his left. Both his Pokémon were munching on cookies, too.

"Well, we decided to take the long route…" Red began, but the fabric door to one of the yellow tents flew open, and out stepped Blue and Emerald. Green, who was near the stream with his Pokémon, froze. Blue clapped her hands, and everyone turned to look. With all the attention on her, Blue cleared her throat, and began her speech.

"_**Ohoho**_~, **welcome all to Camp PokéSpe**! From here on out, whatever happens here will affect or scar you for the rest of your life~! We have dinner in an hour, and it will be around the fire that Silver has built. Sleeping arrangements include the guys staying in the yellow tent nearest to the stream, and the girls in the other tent. The red tent is where we keep the food, games, and other stuff."

"What does she mean by, 'PokéSpe'?" Yellow asked, confused by the phrase. No one answered, for the term was new to all of them.

"We will be roastin' weenies for dinner! But we won't roast Gold, don't worry." Emerald added.

"I'm not a weenie, unorthodox kid, but your head looks like a freaking lunatone." Gold responded, sticking his tongue out. Emerald gritted his teeth.

_S_T_A_R_E_D_O_W_N__… "Rald VS Gold! Who will win this exciting match-?"_

"Time for some camping games~," Blue called. "Go get the activities bag, Clefy!" The male clefable disappeared into the red tent, singing random notes.

"It's already seven o'clock," Sapphire groaned from where she sat on the ground. She fell back and laid her head on the grass. "Do we really need to wait longer for food…?"

"Well, we haven't exactly gotten the hot dogs yet, so you'll have to wait until Silver comes back." Blue winked.

"Again, we can't eat Gold, that's why he went to get more edible-"

"LUNATONES, LUNATONES!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Emerald flew at Gold, and they began to have a vicious slap-fight.

"…What the heck…"

"I was thinking the same thing, Ruby." Red said, shaking his head.

Yellow was beginning to think that she, Red, Crys, and Ruby were the only sane ones right about now.

"And about how long are we staying here? A day? Two days?" Crystal asked, raising her hand.

But Blue ignored her, for Clefy had come back with a giant bag full to the rim with things that Yellow probably could never imagine, and Blue instead shouted in a deafening voice:

"_**GATHER 'ROUND THE CAMPFIRE~~~~!"**_

"Making us deaf won't help anyone. And what is that, a body bag?" Green growled.

"If you don't come, no hot dogs for you~!" Blue sang. Everyone, including Green and the Pokémon, quickly created a deformed circle around Blue.

"Glad you see it my way! Now, to start the first game…" As Blue rummaged through her bag, Yellow overheard Gold whisper to Crys.

"Hey Crys, how about we play the nervous game?"

"The _what_?"

"Here, I'll start," Gold placed his hand on Crys' shoulder, grinning. "Are you nervous…?"

"About _what_…?" Crys eyed him suspiciously.

He moved his hand slowly down her arm. "Are you _nervous_…?"

"Gold, what are you doing…?" Crys asked, not sure what was going on.

"_Are you nervous_…?" Farther down went his hand, until it was right next to… _SMACK! _Yellow saw Gold get a hard slap in the face.

"_KEEP YOUR DIRTY, GROPING HANDS AWAY FROM ME!" _Heads turned, and the attention was now all focused on Gold and Crystal.

"But that's what the game is! It's about how uncomfortable are you with-"

"For once, just _stop talking_! I'm moving farther away from you." Crys, feeling extremely violated, went around to the other side of Mega. The meganium gave Gold a glare that Silver would have been proud of. Emerald, who was watching, growled loudly.

"No need to overreact! I wasn't being seriously perverted! It's just a game!" Gold explained, trying to get her and the others to understand.

"A sick, twisted game that only people like you could come up with!"

Farther around the campfire, Yellow could also hear…

"Ruby, since we have a little bit before she finds something in that gigantic bag, do yer think we could talk about our confe-?"

"My, my, Sapphire- I have a new outfit for you, and it is _BEAUTIFUL_~! I brought it along, in case you wanted to try it on~!" Ruby's eyes sparkled. Yellow crossed Ruby off of her mental 'Sane' list.

"Not another one! Yer know I dun care- and I was saying something important!" Sapphire said, crossing her arms. Ruby ignored the last part, and got very defensive.

"You don't care? And I spent so much effort into making you this! Talk about ungrateful! Those fabrics were _not_ cheap!" Ruby gave dramatic 'devastated' poses. Sapphire's face reddened, and Yellow couldn't tell if it was from anger or blushing.

"_Ruby, Aye'm gonna_-!"

"Try it on? WONDERFUL~! I'll go get it after we eat, so you don't dirty it!"

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!" She shouted, throwing a nearby pebble with mud on it at him.

"HOW DARE YOU DIRTY ME, YOU NAUGHTY GIRL!" He cried, vigorously wiping the mud off.

"Pfft…That sounded so wrong…"

"Gold, _WHAT DID I TELL YOU_?"

"AHA! Here we are- the perfect first game- charades!" Blue exclaimed as she revealed a box full of charade cards, which took her a ridiculously long time to find so that the author could add in some random dialogue tidbits.

"…We have to play this, don't we…" Green sighed.

"What did you expect, a choice?" Blue laughed maniacally, throwing her head back.

"No, I expected that you would have paralyzed me and tied me to the back of your blastoise again."

"Why Greenie, that can easily be arranged, just for you~!"

"…Hand me a damn card."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blue<strong>_

The game went quite well, according to Blue. She was able to make several of them feel awkward, and Green had cursing fits two or three times. Yes, by her standards, that was success.

She took a time check frequently, however, knowing that they were all hungry, and that they needed to get the food so that phase two of the plan could commence.

It wasn't until after playing 45 minutes of charades that Silver arrived, hot dog packages piled in his arms, as well as the arms of his feraligatr. They both looked very tired and very annoyed. Blue clapped her hands together.

"FINALLY," Sapphire cried, jumping up from her spot and snatching a few packages of hot dogs. "For me and my team!" She tore open a package and threw a few hot dogs at Toro.

With super fast reflexes, the blaziken seized them, then threw them up in the air and lightly roasted them with a small ember attack. Rono caught them all on a spike on his paw, and began passing them out to Sapphire and her team.

Gold jumped up at this.

"Great idea, wild girl! Aitaro, Sutaro, let's grab some packages! Get your flames ready, Explotaro!" Explotaro nodded at Gold, but Blue jumped in front of him and his Pokémon, arms spread wide.

"_**HOLD IT**_!"

"_AH_!" He fell backwards, landing on the ground. Blue glared at down at him, and he sweat-dropped.

"We are roasting them properly, by using wire hangers and the campfire. Otherwise it ruins some of the fun of camping~!" She said, winking.

"But-!"

" Silver, hand out the dogs, please~."

"Sure, big sis. Gold goes last." He gave a glare.

"No fair! Wild girl got to roast weenies with her fire Pokémon!"

"HAHA! Sucks for you, ya weenie!"

"I WILL draw a lunatone eye on your head, unorthodox kid!" Gold said, pulling a marker out from nowhere.

"_STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT_!"

And, while Gold and Emerald had their second slap fight for the day, Silver passed hot dogs out to everyone else, going in the circle. Red, Yellow, Green, Crystal, (skipped Gold), Ruby, Sapphire, (skipped Emerald) and some for himself and Blue.

"Thanks, lil' bro!" Blue winked at Silver, giving him thumbs up. She was happy to see him give a small smile after knowing that he was appreciated.

Crystal was puzzled, however.

"I thought that Gold and Emerald always got along well. What happened? They always had this odd connection through their arrogance." The blue haired girl questioned, preparing her hot dogs on some wires.

Blue looked at the two slap-fighting boys after putting several hot dogs on a wire. She watched as they fought needlessly, and smiled.

Blue knew why.

But with Crystal's indifference for that type of thing, she wouldn't understand.

The oldest of the Dex Holders gazed abound the campfire. All nine of these people meant so much to her… And that's why she had to do this, to give this little nudge. She was certain Green had already figured out her plan, and that Silver knew mostly of what was going to occur, but there were some things that they would never guess until it happened.

And _that's_ how Blue likes to handle things.

Sure, she could just as easily be a normal teenage girl now, like what Green had said, but there were two big things that kept her from that, not including that she just wouldn't be satisfied sipping tea and watching TV, or whatever normal people do.

Firstly, she's a Dex Holder. Once a Dex Holder, one will always be singled out, always have things happen to them, from what they've seen so far. As a matter of fact, Blue can already sense that something big is going to happen in Johto sometime soon- another reason for her frequent visits there, to see what is going on, and make sure that it won't be too big for Silver, Gold, and Crystal to handle themselves. Also, since she's singled out, it's hard for her to do 'normal' teenage girl things, which calls for knowledge on the subject. But wait- didn't Green mention something about sleepovers? Blue highlighted that in her mind, noted to keep it for later.

Secondly, her past certainly plays a large part. Since she was one of the Masked Children, she can never truly heal the scars she'd gotten from serving Pryce, and from living without real parents or guardians for so long. Doing normal things would be too uncomfortable, unfamiliar. She still was visiting her parents often, naturally, but being 19 now, she didn't stay there permanently, constantly traveling and keeping several bases around Kanto and some in Johto (with thoughts on having one in Hoenn, and maybe even Sinnoh). She spoke of the 'normal stuff' issue once to Silver, and the red haired boy shared the same feelings on the subject of doing 'normal' things.

Of course, he has plenty to do still, not including the missions she sends him on. The silver eyed boy still had much about his past that needed to be solved, what with Giovanni being his father. Sometimes Blue merely sent him on missions to keep his mind off of worrying about it, something he does constantly. Yes, but Blue knows that she can't prevent the inevitable, that he will have to face his past, and everything about his father once again.

That brings her to why she was doing this camping trip in the first place. She wanted to help Silver have something in life that didn't relate to his past, to his father. Sure, she decided to kill multiple birds with one stone by helping all of her dear friends at once (well, most of them).

But, basically, this whole thing- all the crazy camping stuff and the insane location- was for Silver.

She had to be extremely secretive about it so that he wouldn't catch on, though. So after talking with Emerald, she gave him the idea of the camping trip out of his concern over Crys' workaholic behavior. Thus, how she created Camp PokéSpe.

From what she can tell so far, Silver is buying her reasons for the trip, but if she let's just one thing slip, she knows he'll become suspicious and start investigating.

And _that_ would ruin all the fun for Blue. It takes a lot to be cheerful after all that's happened to her, but she's gotten the hang of it. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

As Blue hummed happily to herself, eating well-cooked hot dogs with her Pokémon and friends, Gold and Emerald stopped their fight. The two impulsive guys froze when they realized that everybody- including their own Pokémon- were eating hot dogs without them. They angrily shouted in unison:

"HEY! _LEAVE SOME WEENIES FOR US_!"

…

_**Later that night…**_

They'd all been particularly sleepy tonight, after filling up on hot dogs and exchanging stories of all genres, and all of them fell straight to sleep upon reaching their sleeping bags that Blue had prepared for them.

Except for three.

"Now begins the real fun~!" Blue whispered to herself, rolling silently out of her sleeping bag. Sapphire, Yellow, and Crystal were all fast asleep as she crept out. It made her think of sleepovers. Well, what she'd heard about them.

She made sure that they'd listened to her about placing their Pokémon inside their pokéballs in the specified location- all except for ChuChu, of course- and then disappeared from the tent.

She was greeted outside by the faces of two people, one that was very annoyed, and another that was very proud of himself. Blue sighed, adjusting her woolen blue scarf.

"It was always going to come to this, huh, guys?" She whispered. The Kanto girl had her hands on her hips as she looked at both Emerald and Gold.

"I knew you were up to something, sempai. I'm surprised that Silver isn't here, though. Or in his sleeping bag, for that matter." The black haired boy said, very relaxed despite the 'sneaky' and 'spy-like' atmosphere. Emerald glared at him.

"Of course he's not, he isn't included in the- wait, he's not there? Where is he, then?" The blonde on stilts said, shocked. But Blue wasn't surprised at this fact, either.

"I expected as much from him. But my plan is foolproof- he won't get out of it, no matter where he ran off to." The girl said quietly, scanning the area as she spoke. Suddenly, something flashed past her vision out of the corner of her eye. She turned quickly to Emerald and Gold.

"Before we commence the plan, remember that the new PokéGear have IMing abilities, and that whatever happens. Now, get everybody to come outside by shouting about some kind of nonsense. Rald, if you please." Emerald handed Blue three pokéballs containing pidgeots, and took off for the edge of the clearing. She kneeled down behind a large bush. Watching from the shadows, she witnessed as Emerald and Gold began to have a loud verbal fight.

As the Dex Holders began to stir from the tents, Blue removed her scarf, which transformed into Ditty.

"You know what to do~." She said. Ditty dropped to the ground, and starting transforming once more.

It wasn't like her to be this reckless with the safety of her friends. But, she felt confident that this would work. She signaled silently to Ditty for it to go off on its solo mission.

"Look, now everyone is up! It's your fault, Gold!"

"Showtime~!" Blue sang, recognizing the cue. She jumped up, hurling the pidgeots' pokéballs into the air with a flourish.

"_**WHIRLWIND**_!"

The dust picked up as the three powerful bird Pokemon flapped their mighty wings. The strong winds slowly began to lift them up off of the ground, the tents staying in place, however.

"Wah!"

"What's happening?"

"OHOHO!" _This is working perfectly! Soon, Ditty as a pidgeot will have found Silver, and he too will- _But she stopped as she saw Silver rounding the corner, several noctowls and Ditty following close behind him.

"_Run_ _to the campsite_!" The red-head cried, his sneasel running wide-eyed beside him. The noctowls screeched loudly, and Blue felt herself being forced over to the clearing.

But that was all she heard and saw before blacking out.

…

_**Emerald**_

It was true- the plan didn't go as planned. The pidgeots had specific orders, and were trained to whirlwind certain people to specific locations.

Emerald could tell it went bad, because he wasn't supposed to be included in the being one of the whirlwind victims… or so he thought. Now that he was hanging upside-down in a tree, he was starting to believe that Blue might've included him in the victims list, too. How could the pidgeots _not_ pick him up in that giant whirlwind?

He grumbled to himself as he tried getting his pants and stilts uncaught from the branches, which were very hard to see at this time of night. As he struggled with it, he felt his Pokédex begin to slip out of his pocket.

"_No_!" He reached for it, but he wasn't fast enough. The Dex fell from the tree in slow motion, Emerald yelling and shaking his head in slow-mo, too, until it was caught by a figure below. His heart skipped a beat. It was a female figure, from what he could see in his position. His hopes soared. _Is it Miss Crys…?_

"That was close, wasn't it? You should be more careful about this, Emerald. It's not something that should break." Emerald froze as he recognized the voice- one that he was not hoping for at all.

"Dammit, of all people, why do I have to be stuck with you?" Emerald shouted, struggling in the tree. _RRIPP_! His pants ripped on the heel, and he crashed through the branches and onto the forest floor. He looked up with utter annoyance at his companion he was stuck with. The person leaned down to look at Emerald.

"Dear me, those clothes need some mending- good thing I sewed an outfit for you the other day~! The Three Conquerors will be matching, now!"

"_Keep your girly crap away from me, Ruby_!"

* * *

><p>Well, here's another chapter- a bit later than I said, sorry… But I've got a ton of stuff to do lately, and it's killing me! Please don't expect another chapter 'till after November ends- I committed myself to NaNoWriMo, and I only have 2,000 words for that story- not even close to half of what I need…<p>

Anyways, thanks for reading!

Coming up- the bonding times begin, but who got stuck with who? And what exactly was Blue's plan? Find out on the next chapter of Camp PokéSpe!


	4. The Hoenn Boys Run a Marathon

**Camp PokéSpe, Chapter 4:**

_The Hoenn Boys Run a Marathon (Involuntarily)_

(NOTE TO READERS: Whether or not there will be actual 'romantic' moments or not is _to be determined_, whatever Blue may or may not say.)

* * *

><p>Blue: Ohoho, <em>I'll<em> be doing this intro~!

_**Hi, everybody**_! It's me, the one and only Blue! I'm sure you all had a good Holiday season, no? Well, we've got another chapter of Camp PokéSpe for ya!

Ara, silly readers- I'm sure you all figured out my plan's goal easily enough. You can't blame me, though. There's not enough romance around this place! I don't care if we are in a Shounen; it is pathetic when the most romantic stuff happens only in one region, and I am _not_ going to drag us all the way over to Hoenn for everything.

Unfortunately, my attempt to match-make is twisting around unlike I thought it would. I didn't land with my partner-in-crime Greenie, so I bet the other groupings got messed up, too. What will play out when we're in a dangerous forest without our Pokémon? How will all of us get back okay? Can my plan be revived and carried out still?

…Whoops! Look at me ramble- no matter how much you love listening to me you wonderful readers, there is a story to read! Here it is, Chapter 4~! Hopefully some of these questions and more will be answered, _Ohoho_!

Silver: (DISCLAIMER:) Shadow claims no rights to anything about or in the Pokémon franchise, or can she help that nee-chan is doing this intro.

Green: Pesky woman…

Silver: *glares*

Shadow: *Repetitively hits head on wall* These voices inside my head… they're killin' me…

Blue: Ara, you know you love hearing us~!

Shadow: …Readers, please enjoy this (rough) chapter as I have a no doubt _interesting_ showdown with my inner Blue...

Blue: Oooh, you should write a story about that-

Shadow: _SILENCE! _*Tackles Blue*

Gold: CAT FIGHT! HELL YEAH!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Emerald<strong>_

The night was at its prime. The harsh yet sweet earthy scents of the forest amplified the feeling of suspense. Things had tumbled out of control. But there was something else that was not quite right as our favorite protagonists were currently all lost and separated in the ominous forest situated near the center of Johto. _Something funny's going on…_ and our first victims are Emerald and Ruby.

…

Somewhere deep in the forbidden depths of Ilex Forest, where the full moon was barely able to filter through the treetops, two figures sat on the roots of trees facing each other. The taller one, which was of course Ruby, gazed anxiously over at his companion. Emerald gave a huge yawn at the other Hoenn Dex Holder. This made the older one twitch and grit his teeth.

"We are lost in a dark and very unpredictable forest without _any_ Pokemon, and you're just sitting there _yawning_?" Ruby said, unable to believe his eyes. Emerald was a bit surprised that the older boy had gone to sleep in his regular attire AND his weird hat, but brushed the thought away.

"Yup. I know that we can't do much till morning, so I'm gonna see about getting some sleep." Emerald said, starting to pick his ear with his finger. The feminine boy twitched again.

A noctowl hooted in the distance, making Ruby jump. This made Emerald laugh. It had gotten to the point where the roles had switched, and Emerald was now annoying Ruby.

The midget abruptly stopped laughing and stood. He stretched for a moment, and then glanced over at Ruby.

"I'ma go take a wizz." Emerald stated, walking over to a bush with some bright red berries with a wave of his long sleeve.

_Don't eat the red ones- that's what Miss Crys always said._ He thought as he unzipped.

Ruby stared disbelievingly. The blonde looked back at his horror-struck comrade as yellow liquid began to rain on the death bush.

"Wut? Something wrong?"

The ruby-eyed boy used his hand to block Emerald from his view as he hit his breaking point. "_WHY AREN'T YOU TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY_?"

"Honestly? Coz I'm just dealing with you. But also becoz I'm waiting for Blue to contact me on the PokéNav." He said, finishing up with a _zip_ of his pants.

He turned promptly back to the prissy boy who at that moment lunged, tackling Emerald to the ground. Rald struggled and fought, but Ruby was sitting on him and pinning his hands down. Emerald met Ruby's angry eyes defiantly, fighting all the while.

"Give me your PokéNav!" Ruby demanded.

"_Hell _no!" Rald spat, wishing he could roll his sleeve up so that Ruby could see the bird he was giving him. He felt groggy, tired, and weird. But he especially _didn't_ feel like cooperating.

Ruby was frustrated. "Where do you keep your pockets?" he said, searching his struggling victim.

Ruby jabbed Emerald's sides in desperate search, but the younger boy squirmed, laughing. "I don't have any, you child molester! _I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE REALLY THIS KIND OF PERSON_!" He cried out, shaking with laughter.

"_I'M NOT A MOLESTER! _**Now**_, where the crap do you keep your crap?_" He responded, shaking Emerald by the shoulders, much like Sapphire did to him in chapter 1.

"Bitch, _PLZ_. It's under my daaaamned clothes." Emerald said with a ghetto accent, doing a head-roll. He snapped his fingers in a Z-formation in a sort of drunken state, and then blew a loud raspberry, showering Ruby with spit.

Ruby let go of Emerald's shoulders, and the boy fell backwards with a _thud_. (Also similar to what happened to him...) His jaw was hanging open as he stared at Emerald. If Yellow was watching, she would've definitely marked Emerald on her mental 'past average insanity' list, which would be occupied solely by the boy Gold nicknamed '_Unorthodox Kid'_.

The younger Dex Holder gave Ruby a look. "Not in that sense! Dang, didn't know it was possible to be perverted _and_ gay… It's in my extend-o arms/stilts suit that Shoemaker made for me, dumbass."

"I'm _NOT_ gay! I'm just misunderstood! Why can't anyone understand that?" Ruby exploded.

"Dude. You sew. You participate in contests. Your fashion sense rivals Blue's. You care too much about appearance. You're a germophobic. And finally, you're ALWAYS wearing that hat thingy. I swear, I thought you had white hair for the longest time…" Emerald said, shaking his head.

Ruby was gritting his teeth, and had his fists clenched. He was still sitting on top of his fellow Dex Holder, not letting him budge. Emerald was starting to really find his weight frustrating, and began to kick Ruby's back. The boy with the white hat flinched for but a few moments before regaining his stature.

But something popped into Ruby's mind, and evil glint appeared in his eyes.

"Oh, my hat, eh? If I take it off, you have to hand over your PokéNav." The Coordinator said, staring down the shrimp.

"_Hell_ yeah! I'ma laugh if you look badass!" Emerald replied, whipping out his PokéNav within seconds. Ruby's eye twitched, but he merely sighed.

'Prissy Boy' grasped the edge of his hat, and slowly revealed his jet black hair and scar dramatically. His expression became serious, and he reminded one strongly of a certain Normal-type Hoenn gym leader.

"Oh…my God…" Emerald's green eyes widened in amazement. Ruby self-consciously tried covering his scar with his hair by smoothing it over. He looked away from Emerald, but held out his hand to him.

"Now, hand it over."

"You DO look badass! I so called it…"

"_GIVE_." Ruby snatched the device from his friend, standing silently to dust himself off before turning on the PokéNav. _Beep._

The emerald-eyed boy laughed manically, and then broke into a huge yawn. He wasn't feeling too good- he felt his eyelids droop, and fought in vain for consciousness as a dark wave of sleep engulfed him mercilessly.

...

_**Ruby**_

Ruby had lost his cool a long time ago. Not only was he lost in forbidden section of an unfamiliar forest with no help, food, water, or signs of hope, but Emerald had blacked out just when the PokéNav had asked for a 4-letter password. Not to mention the light from the moon illuminated the patch of forest they were in quite poorly.

"Well, if he isn't conscious, then I'll have to just figure it out on my own." He murmured to himself.

Ruby glanced over at Emerald and sweat dropped. The short Dex Holder was on his back, snoring loudly as he lay splayed out on the grassy forest floor. He gave an occasional twitch, but otherwise was out cold. One could easily say that Emerald had just been way too tired, and had acted out weirdly earlier because of that. But, no… Ruby didn't think that was it.

"_R-a-l-d…?" _**ACCESS DENIED. **"Dammit!" Ruby kicked hard at the tree root that he'd been sitting on earlier.

It could possibly be that wild Pokémon were giving Emerald odd hallucinations. Ruby remembered that when he lived in Goldenrod he'd heard some stories about stantler herd causing a massive outbreak of hallucination problems for Azalea Town. Afterward, his mother stopped letting him visit Ilex Forest. But that was two months before he'd moved to Hoenn, so he didn't mind avoiding the forest at that point since he'd been so focused on his contests. Except for that one day, right before leaving, when he'd caught Celebi…

"_s-o-i-l_…?" **ACCESS DENIED. **"_WHAT THE HELL_?" He shook the Devon CO. gadget violently, but the screen just stared back indifferently at him.

It could be ghost Pokémon. After all, aren't they known for causing trouble at night? Ruby remembered once again back when he lived here, and how he'd gotten spooked one night when sneaking off there to play with his Pokémon.  
>He froze. Three major thoughts came to his head at once. One- Although never coming this deep, he's been in this forest many of times, and might be able to recognize its twisted flow once again if they went exploring. Two- Sapphire is missing out there, and although she's strong, she probably doesn't any Pokémon with her. And three- "<em>C-r-y-s<em>." **WELCOME BACK, RALD.**

"Rald, you are really obsessed with her, aren't you?" He sighed, accessing the Mach Call function. "Guess I can't say anything, though, can I?" He smiled, but it quickly changed to a frown as he worried about Sapphire's safety._ That insane girl…who knows what could've happened to her?_ Scrolling down the list of names, he was about to click on Blue as he spotted Gold's contact information right below hers.

_Isn't he actually from Johto? Maybe senior Gold might be able to help us._ Besides, he knew the Johto boy better than the Kanto girl. It made more sense, in a way. Much more sense than Emerald had earlier…

He listened to the connection rings of the device as he plopped down onto the tree root once again. Ruby hoped that Gold would pick up soon, because the sinister atmosphere was starting to send chills down his spine. He shivered, and pulled his hat over his head once again. It almost felt like something was watching them…

_Click._

"Sup, Unorthodox kid?" A very care-free voice came from the PokéNav. Ruby recognized Gold's voice immediately.

"Senior Gold! Where are you? Is anybody else there?" Ruby asked, hoping desperately that Sapphire might be there. Seeing as he didn't have his PokéNav, he guessed that the Hoenn girl didn't have hers, either.

He heard his senior chuckle. "Oh, so it's prissy boy. Worried about wild girl, I bet? Nope, she's not here. But senior Red is." He answered. Ruby could hear the lack of concern in Gold's voice, and it made him a bit annoyed.

"Hi there, Ruby. Is Emerald with you? Are you both okay?" Another voice said with an easy-going tone. Ruby couldn't believe that Red didn't sound very worried, either. Didn't they know how dangerous it is this far into Ilex?

"Er, yes, he's with me- unconscious, but here." Ruby shuddered as he got another chill. The atmosphere's pressure seemed to be strengthening as the seconds flew by. Suddenly-

"_**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH**_!" Ruby's head whipped around as he heard a blood-curdling scream in the distance. _Was that Sapphire?_

"Whoa, what was that? It sounds like that time Silver and I scared the crap outta Super Serious Gal on Halloween!" Gold exclaimed. (Ruby saw Emerald stir a little at Crystal's nickname, but he ignored him.) Ruby jolted as he heard the billiard player admit to hearing the cry as well. Somehow, it made it worse- he'd wished that he was merely hearing things, but his senior had confirmed the existence of the trouble. Ruby's mind was whirling with worries, ideas, and inferences.

"D'you think it was Yellow, Blue, or one of the other girls? Because it definitely sounds like a girl." Red said, finally sounding as concerned as Ruby.

Gold snickered. "Could've been Green or Silver, too- bet they sound hella like little girls when something makes them squeal." Ruby sweat-dropped, and he guessed that the Fighter had done the same.

Red took charge, "Either way, we need to go help whoever's in trouble. Sounds like it came from the Northeast- let's head out, Gold. We'll call you juniors back when we find out what's going on. Bring Emerald to somewhere safe until he's conscious again." The red-eyed teen ordered. Ruby wanted to protest, but he knew that it was the smartest move while Emerald was out cold. Besides, Gold and Red were very capable of taking on whatever was causing havoc.

"Okay- I'll try finding some sort of shelter, I guess. We'll join you when Rald comes to his senses." He replied, gazing down at his sleeping companion. The blonde gave a little twitch.

"Happy hauling, prissy boy!" _Click._

Ruby, frozen, stared silently at the little device. But it wasn't because he was frustrated with his situation, nor was it because he was bothered by the thick film of dirt covering the screen of Emerald's PokéNav.

He was trying to pinpoint whatever was watching them.  
><em>Woosh.<em> The bushes to his left rustled loudly.

His eyes darted to the side, but he didn't dare to move. He was thankful that he was between the unseen predator and Emerald, for the boy was still laying inconveniently asleep over to his right. Ruby watched wordlessly from where he sat on the tree root as two large, red eyes flashed open from the bushes. They gleamed evilly in the darkness, and Ruby felt his heart quicken in pace. He watched in horror as the leaves rustled once more, and the red-eyed beast revealed itself into the reflected light of the sun from the moon.

"_HOO_."

A little brown hoothoot stood stupidly on one leg in front of Ruby.

He face-palmed, slowly dragging his hand down his face in annoyance.

"I nearly had a heart-attack from _this_? It lacks tremendously in an evil appearance, let alone in a beautiful one!" He stood up from his spot on the tree root and walked over to Emerald, completely ignoring the hoothoot. Ruby nudged him with his shoe. "Wake up, Rald- I don't want to have to drag you as we run away from a pathetic _hoothoot_." Emerald moaned as he slowly began to regain consciousness, and lifted himself up to a sitting position as he held his head to steady his dizziness.

"What the hell… I feel like a spinda…" He groaned, spotting his PokéNav and snatching it from his friend. Emerald stashed it, looking up at Ruby, and then behind him. He stiffened, and his eyes were fixated on a specific point behind the Coordinator.

"Good, you seem partially sane. Now, we've gotta head out- there was a scream earlier, and-"

"Ruby…"

"-we need to meet up with Gold and Red. I called them while you were sleeping. They're on their way toward whatever screamed, and now we need to catch up with them-"

"Hey, Ruby…"

"-so that we can help however possible. After all, it might be Sapphire or one of the others in trou-"

"**RUBY**- FOR GOD'S SAKE, _LOOK BEHIND YOU_!" Emerald cried, pointing at what he was staring at. Ruby slowly turned around, his eyes widening as he caught sight of what Rald was pointing at.

He immediately regretted turning his back on the hoothoot.

The tiny little owl Pokémon had very dark vibes emanating from it as it glared at Ruby and Emerald, with its feathers puffed up and the space around it seeming to shimmer.

"HOO-HOO! HOO!" The hoothoot threatened, looking ready to tear their throats out. The two boys stared for a few seconds… before bursting into fits of laughter.

"_BWAHAHA_, that thing is hilarious! It thinks it's scary! But in reality, it's just a _pathetic_ _little_ _owl_!" Emerald laughed, rolling on his back and kicking the air.

Ruby snorted, laughing as he clutched his stomach. "Yeah, I wish we could understand it like Yellow could, coz I bet it's saying some pretty _nasty_ stuff right now! What hollow threats! _AHAHA_!"

And as the two Hoenn Dex Holders heartily laughed, the little hoothoot smirked. It gave a short, high-pitched whistle as it continued to glare at the two idiots in front of it. A faint rumbling noise sounded in the distance, and steadily became louder as Ruby and Emerald, oblivious to the rest of the world, laughed to their hearts' content.

The rumbling stopped. Hoothoot hopped into the air and fluttered over to a new perch.

"_**HOO**_." The hoothoot blared like a quick but effective siren.

Wiping the tears from their eyes, Ruby and Emerald turned to see what their little 'predator' was doing only to drop their jaws in shock and dismay. The hoothoot was perched smugly on top of the antlers of a rather large stantler, with at least 50 other stantler standing behind them, all glaring menacingly at the two teens. Their antlers glowed different purples, and the air around them swirled and morphed as they pawed at the ground with hungry looks in their eyes.

"Ruby…" Emerald whispered, slowly backing up as he stood.

Ruby was backing up as well. "Yes, Emerald?"

They both backed up against a tree, staring fearfully at the herd of vicious stantler. The blonde turned to his taller friend. "We're screwed, aren't we?"

"Big time." Ruby agreed.

The hoothoot pointed at them with its stubby little wing, and let out a loud cry. "_**HOOOOOOO**_!" The herd of moose/deer Pokémon snorted and grunted ferociously, bucking their front legs up into the air.

"_RUN FOR YOUR LIFE AND SANITY_!" Ruby screamed, grabbing Emerald's sleeve and pulling him around the tree to start their escape. The thunder of hoofs behind them and the laughter of a certain hoothoot inspired them to go at a pretty fast pace.

Emerald stumbled for a bit before tearing his sleeve away from Ruby and running alongside him independently. "_I THINK WE'VE ALREADY LOST OUR SANITY_!" He shouted at him as they weaved through the trees, going as fast as they possibly could.

"THEN JUST _RUN FOR YOUR LIFE_!" Ruby yelled, giving a burst of speed as some kind of star-like object hurled past them and pierced into a tree. Emerald squeaked as he was getting left behind, and picked up speed as well, just as he was about to get nipped by the lead stantler. The hoothoot, which was on that particular stantler, cackled.

Ruby's insides burned as he and Emerald sprinted, dodging dozens of swift attacks and trees, not to mention the pissed off hoothoot and stantlers chasing them. He was thoroughly glad that the forest wasn't terribly dense in this particular section, because dodging all of the trees at this speed would've been impossible. He glanced every so often at Emerald to make sure that the shortie was keeping up, being on stilts and all. But Emerald was used to his stilts, and matched Ruby's pace with full determination.

The taller Hoenn Dex Holder breathed heavily as he dodged tree after tree, star object after star object. He didn't know what exactly the swift stars were or what they were made of, but didn't really care at this point in time. All that mattered was that they found some way to get away from the stantlers.

..

As they cleared a fallen tree, Ruby noticed that they hadn't really seen that many bugs around- _isn't this place better known for the bugs_...? But when he began to worry about it, a thin end of a long tree branch scraped past his face. It stung his cheek, but he held in his pain as several more swift stars hurled into another tree that just ran past.

"Oi, I think we're distancing ourselves from them!" Emerald gasped, chancing a glance behind as they passed through a small clearing.

Ruby winced as a thorny bush he passed through tore through his pants, and giving him sharp pains in his legs. He felt his pulse through the fresh wounds _and_ the one on his face and his blood begin to trickle down from his shin and thigh. Ruby squinted. He almost thought he could see something glowing up ahead.

"D'you see that light up ahead…?" Ruby said, coughing.

"Don't die on me now, man! Who will I use as a human shield if they ever catch up?" Emerald managed to say as he fought for breath.

Ruby gave a small chuckle, which turned into a cough. "No- I think there's a campfire up ahead."

_Whizz, whizz!_ Another persistent round of stars was hurled, and Ruby heard the dreadful sound of ripping clothing. With a quick glance at Emerald, he saw that the other teen was slowing a bit. One of his sleeves had been cut at the elbow, making it a regular length sleeve for the midget. He gasped, and stumbled for a few precious seconds before finding his footing once more. Ruby heard the blonde panting, clearing hurting from all of the running.

"Wait, I think I see it, too!" Emerald exclaimed. Indeed, the glowing that Ruby saw earlier was getting closer, and before they knew it Ruby and Emerald burst into the clearing of the 'Camp PokéSpe' campsite. Unfortunately Emerald tripped and bumped into Ruby, which made them both tumble across the grass and dirt until they came to a stop right before reaching the fire.

By now they were panting heavily, sweating, and bleeding. But they still wearily looked up to see Yellow and Crystal sitting on logs in front of them by the fire, blinking in shock and curiosity at their entrance.

"Miss Crys! And senior Yellow, too!" Emerald cried, eyes welling up with tears. He somehow managed to stand up to only collapse onto Crystal. He hugged her with his sleeve and a half, but she gently lifted him off, examining him from head to toe. Ruby didn't see Sapphire with them, so he decided to go to the guys' tent and retrieve his PokéNav and his Pokémon.

"What happened to you?" Ruby heard Crystal exclaim as he entered the yellow tent were the guys were supposed to sleep. He quickly found his sleeping bag and collected his bag and PokéNav, sides heaving from the effort.

"Hoothoot from hell… psychopath sent a herd of stantler on us!" Emerald wheezed. Ruby hurried over to where the pokéballs containing all of the guys' Pokémon lay, but before he could pick them up to see which ones were which, he heard Emerald gasp.

"Shit! They're probably still coming! Ruby, hurry- we have to lead them away from the camp!" The ground began to shake, and the thundering of at least 50 sets of stantler hoofs sounded from the distance. "_Speak of the devil_…!"

Ruby panicked, but knew that Emerald was right. Hoping he would be lucky, he snatched four pokéballs from the pile, and darted out of the tent to meet up with his battered and bruised friend. At that moment, Yellow also exited from the red tent, holding a satchel of food.

"You two stay and eat this- Crys and I will go take care of it. You're hurt!" Yellow said as Emerald took the bag of food. She adjusted her straw hat and Crystal pat Emerald's head before tightening the laces to her shoes. But Ruby shook his head, still breathing hard.

"No, we started this- and we won't bring you into it. Besides, that hoothoot is after _us_, not you." He explained, pulling his bag over his head and charging into the woods toward the sound of the hoofs as they were closing in on the camp. "C'mon, Rald! We've got a show to perform! Let's dazzle our audience with something _beautiful_~!"

Rald smirked. "Don't cry when I outdo ya!" He dashed after the ruby-eyed boy, shouting "We'll be back, Miss Crys!" over his shoulder before disappearing from their sight.

…

_**Emerald**_

Although still in pain from the scrapes and star-thingies earlier, Emerald was more determined than ever now. He had to lead the herd of angry stantler away from the camp and away from Crystal and Yellow. He exchanged a glance with Ruby as they once again had the pissed off hoothoot chasing them with the stantlers.

"So, we need a plan."Emerald said, longing to stop and eat the food that was in Yellow's satchel that he was carrying. They had been running for about five minutes now since they'd gotten the hoothoot's attention again. His stomach growled, fond of the idea as well.

"Don't worry, I've got one. We're going to split up, you see- and battle the stantler. Whoever ends up getting hoothoot has to capture him. When it's captured, we'll call each other." Ruby grinned, tossing two of the pokéballs with the unknown Pokémon to Emerald as they passed through another short clearing. The blonde wanted to check and see what he'd gotten, but he knew that checking would mean running into a tree- besides, it was too dark to see very clearly.

The eerie forest whirled by as all of a sudden the two boys separated, confusing the stantler. But hoothoot took command anyway, sending half of the stantler after the annoying green boy and taking half with it after the desired red one, the one who'd insulted hoothoot the most. Hoothoot seeked his blood… Well, the boy was already bleeding, but it still wanted to hurt him more. So it took off after Ruby, leaving the leaderless half of the stantler to chase after Emerald.

Emerald kept running. He wasn't sure who the hoothoot had decided to go after, but as long as he heard stantler hoofs and had to dodge swift attacks, he wasn't going to stop.

But he had Pokémon with him now.

Unexpectedly for the stantler, Emerald stopped, whipping around to face his many pursuers. The herd of stantlers skidded into a stop, just before hitting the smirking midget. They'd thought this whole time that this little shrimp was scared of them, so they hadn't come up with the possiblity of what might happen if he decided to fight.

Emerald laughed, and the stantlers could only watch in amazement as a gigantic charizard and a delcatty appeared before them. He had his Dex out, with information on their attacks already.

"Aw _heeeell_ yeah, I freaking got Green's charizard! And I can use Ruby's delcatty to use attract so that they won't all be attacking at once. This actually works nicely." He said to himself as the stantler regrouped. Finally, one of the larger stantler that had a nick in its ear stepped forward, snorting and pawing at the ground. It threw its head back and let out a battle cry, at which the other stantler charged at Emerald and the two Pokémon.

"Charizard, flamethrower! Coco, attract!" Emerald cried, pointing at the charging stantlers.

Coco responded immediately, prancing around and winking at the stantlers. But out of 25, only seven were males, not including the newly appointing leader stantler with a nick in her ear. She grunted, glaring angrily at Emerald.

"Damn it, seriously? Okay, Charizard! Blast burn them all to hell!"

Charizard looked indifferently over at Emerald and snorted, sitting down on the sidelines to watch them fail without him. _That little brat isn't Green- not worth my time._ The female stantlers cried victoriously as they surrounded Emerald and Coco, their antlers beginning to glow with a purple aura. Rald watched the purple orbs of the leader's antlers with awe. Swirls… funny vortex… purpleness galore… was there always a talking toaster there?

Just as Emerald was slipping away into his trance, and before he completely lost contact with his consciousness, he could hear a familiar voice in a commanding tone saying:

"_Charizard, blast burn."_

Emerald felt oddly warm in his funny illusion-vortex world…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gold<strong>_

Just when they thought things weren't bad, Gold got a call from Crystal

"Hey there, Super Serious Gal! We're a bit busy fighting noctowls without any Pokémon, but it's cool. What's up?" Gold said as he chucked a couple more rocks the size of baseballs at two angry noctowls. One rock hit a noctowl in a weak point on its wing, and it let out a cry of pain. "Bull's eye!"

"Bull _crap_! Emerald and Ruby have a herd of stantlers and apparently a demon hoothoot after them right now! Keep an eye out for them- they managed to stop by and grab some Pokémon before hurrying off." Crystal said, thoroughly annoyed with his attitude, as always.

Gold smirked. "Sounds like you made it, then." He commented, chucking another rock. The noctowls screeched.

"Oh? They made it to the camp? That's good news! Tell them to stay there and keep wild Pokémon away- they might try and steal the food. I've heard the ursaring tribes pass through here sometimes." Red shouted over his shoulder. As he turned back, a noctowl swooped down to peck at him. But Red dodged, and tackled the large bird.

"Seriously? Damn it, you just _had_ to say it!" Crystal cursed, with Yellow muttering "_Oh, great_…" in the background.

Gold paused to look down at his PokéGear. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Every time we hear a possible bad scenario, we've had to deal with it. It's been happening all night!" Yellow explained through the Gear.

"Oooh, so maybe at one point Blue'll force you into a cute maid costume, Super Serious Gal? But wait- that's only a bad scenario for _you_-"

"Gold, shut the hell up before I come over there and kick the living shit out of you." Crystal threatened with a slight growl in her voice.

"Someone's being touchy today~. You sure you're not on your per-?"

_Click._

"-iod?" Gold blinked at his Gear. "Hm. That was odd. Hey, Red!" Gold shouted at his senior, whacking a pissed off noctowl on the head with his cue. It was trying to avenge his brother, whom Gold had ruthlessly destroyed the dignity of. _WHAM!_ His thirst for vengeance vanished as he began to see torchics circling his head.

"…2…3! You're _dooowwwn_!" Red roared. The noctowl he was wrestling was pinned to the ground from his strength. He released it and it flew away, never to come back in this story. He turned to his junior. "Yeah, Gold?"

"Go put your jacket on while I finish this- we've got a double date with Prissy Boy and Unorthodox Kid." Gold said, twirling his billiard cue. _WHAM!_ He hit the other noctowl hard in the head. Now both were seeing torchics, and dizzily retreated to wherever their friends had gone, flying off into the distance.

"Wait, what?" Red looked over at Gold, horribly confused and disturbed.

"Ruby and Emerald are in trouble, and we need to help 'em." Gold translated, seizing his own jacket from a rock he'd placed it on nearby.

"OH… right… sorry, sometimes you speak too figuratively."

Millions of comments swarmed to Gold's mind, but he was too tired. "Nah, not gonna bother." He walked to the edge of the rocky terrain, and squatted down on the ledge to look out at the forest. He could see Azalea far over to the left, past all the trees, and huge patch of treelessness near the center of the forest in front of him. _There's the camp._ He kept observing, looking north of it to see a huge mass of trees that glowed purple.

"What the…?" But there was a streak of shining red that popped out of the southern forest and soared over the trees to the north, toward the weird purple area. Gold fell backwards in shock. He'd seen that Pokémon before, but it was not quite the same as before. There was something majorly different… He gasped.

"Holy shit, it's a _shiny Entei_!"

* * *

><p>Heya, readers! Shadow here, and just to make sure that you all understand- the "depths of Ilex" is that whole middle section above Azalea, in that rectangle area. Make sense? Probably not. Oh well.<p>

"_Hoothoot seeked his blood... Well, the boy was already bleeding, but it still wanted to hurt him more_."

^Oh yeah. You will never look at hoothoots the same way again, readers- well, that's what I aimed for, at least. Now, **your mission** is to **go catch a hoothoot** on your games and **give it an evil name**, or evil sounding name- if you've got a good one, review and put the name. I will then name the demon hoothoot whatever name wins! WAHAHA! Of coz, you _don't__have__to_ go catch one, just come up with a cool nickname. I will decide the winner and put it in next chapter of who won. X3

_COMING UP_- Gold and Red's side of the story. What happened to those two rash protagonists? Find out in the next edition of Camp PokéSpe-!

By the way, I haven't a clue when, but I'll try finishing up my "Silver Bells" fic (about Silver's birthday _and_ Christmas) and try posting it before Valentine's Day. Because since it's a Christmas fic, might as well post it on Valentine's Day.)

Blue: *Bursts through the door* WHERE WAS I THE WHOLE FREAKING TIME? I've played a _huge_ part in _every_ chapter until _now_!

…Until next time!

Blue: Answer me, woman! *Tackles Shadow* Give me lines! I practically own this story! *jabs Shadow's rib cage*

Oh, no you don't_! GET OFF, I FEEL VIOLATED! _

Blue: I _will_ win! OHOHO~!

Gold: YES! IT'S A _SEQUEL_! *Victorious air punch*

GAAAH! Thanks for reading! T~T

Blue: Hey! I'M NOT DONE HERE-


End file.
